Rappelle toi, Kakashi kun
by Ephemeris
Summary: Lors d’une mission confiée à l’équipe 7, les quatre ninjas font une rencontre bouleversante pour l’un de ses membres. J’évoque ici le passé de Kakashi que j’ai imaginé, basé sur les quelques détails qui nous sont parvenus…


Disclaimers : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent nullement. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter Kakashi en personne. Par contre, Asuka est à moi, même si le nom que je lui ai donné m'est venu d'un autre manga qui ne m'appartient pas non plus…

Titre : Rappelle-toi, Kakashi-kun

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Lors d'une mission confiée à l'équipe 7, les quatre ninjas font une rencontre bouleversante pour l'un de ses membres. J'évoque ici le passé de Kakashi que j'ai imaginé, basé sur les quelques détails qui nous sont parvenus…

Couple : Kakashi x OC

Genre : Angst, et un peu de romance…

Rating : T

Warnings : Oneshot. Hétéro (pour une fois). L'histoire sera entrecoupée de flashbacks du passé de Kakashi. Une partie est tirée directement du manga (les dialogues sont d'ailleurs les mêmes, ils ne sont donc pas de moi) et le reste est tiré de mon imagination.

* * *

Rappelle-toi, Kakashi-kun

_Oneshot_

* * *

Naruto était enchanté. Tsunade avait enfin confié une mission intéressante à son équipe alors que cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne faisaient que des corvées chez les uns et les autres. Il marchait donc, fier et heureux, aux côtés de ses co-équipiers qui, en le montrant beaucoup moins, étaient aussi contents d'avoir enfin quelque chose d'intéressant à faire.

Un peu à l'écart derrière ses trois élèves, Kakashi regardait le paysage d'un air absent malgré ses sens en alerte. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il était content de pouvoir un peu sortir du village où il commençait à vraiment s'ennuyer.

La mission qu'on leur avait attribuée consistait à retrouver un parchemin très important qui avait été volé puis vendu dans un village à deux jours de marche de Konoha. Ce parchemin faisait partie de l'héritage d'un clan important vivant au pays des vagues et le chef de ce clan, se rappelant de l'efficacité des ninjas de Konoha pendant l'affaire du pont, leur avait demandé de retrouver ce parchemin.

Devant lui, ses trois élèves semblaient mener une discussion assez agitée alors que Naruto criait sa joie de partir en mission et que Sakura lui demandait violemment de se calmer. Sasuke, lui, se contentait de secouer la tête en leur demandant doucement de se taire.

Mais Kakashi ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui se disait devant lui et observait la forêt dans laquelle ils marchaient d'un air songeur. D'un coup, il sentit une présence dans les alentours et s'arrêta pour écouter les bruits de la forêt. Sasuke, ayant senti le mouvement de son sensei, tendit également l'oreille et s'arrêta à son tour, suivi très rapidement par Naruto et Sakura.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, » dit doucement Naruto, tirant un kunai de son étui.

« On dirait que quelqu'un nous observe, » poursuivit Sakura, se mettant en position de combat.

Sasuke se retourna vers Kakashi qui regardait dans la direction d'où ils venaient.

« Sensei ? » demanda-t-il.

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Puis, un bruit vers l'avant fit tourner la tête à Sasuke qui vit apparaître trois silhouettes qui les regardaient avec un petit sourire mauvais. Un combat s'imposa, opposant les trois genins de Konoha à ces trois hommes devant eux, également ninjas.

Kakashi ne bougea pas, laissant faire ses élèves, mais il restait aux aguets, sentant une autre présence qui le gênait sans pouvoir l'identifier. A son plus grand soulagement, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura vinrent à bout de leurs adversaires, mais ne baissèrent pas leur garde, attendant de voir si quelqu'un d'autre n'allait pas apparaître.

Et ce fut le cas. Dans un nuage de fumée, une femme apparut, les mains levées au niveau de son visage. Les trois adolescents regardèrent la fumée se dissiper et la femme descendit les mains, dévoilant ainsi son visage.

Mais les trois ninjas eurent un mouvement de recul à cette vision. En fait, ils ne pouvaient voir le visage de la femme puisqu'il était caché par un masque noir similaire à celui de leur sensei. Mais ce qui les marqua le plus fut que le bandeau ninja de la femme cachait son œil gauche. Ainsi, elle ressemblait énormément à Kakashi et Naruto le fit remarquer.

« Kakashi-sensei ! Elle est masquée comme vous ! »

Le jounin se retourna et fixa son seul œil visible sur la jeune femme devant eux. Il fut autant surpris que ses élèves de voir cette femme arborer la même allure que lui, la seule différence visible étant qu'elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, mais il ne se préoccupa pas de ce détail. Cette femme dégageait quelque chose qui ne lui était pas étranger, mais il n'arrivait pas à définir de quoi il s'agissait.

De son air blasé habituel, le jounin enfonça les mains dans ses poches et, s'adressant à ses élèves, il dit :

« Qu'attendez-vous pour battre cet ennemi ? »

Un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur les lèvres de Naruto qui lança sa technique de clonage de l'ombre en se jetant sur son adversaire, accompagné d'une dizaine de clones. Il avait acquis une grande force et ses techniques se montraient de plus en plus efficaces. Mais malgré cela, la jeune femme, d'un mouvement évasif du bras, l'envoya dans un arbre et détruisit tous les clones avant même qu'un seul n'ait pu l'atteindre.

Sasuke regarda la scène, un peu choqué, mais après un coup d'œil à Sakura, les deux ninjas attaquèrent ensemble la femme qui saisit d'abord Sasuke par le cou d'une main avant de faire de même avec Sakura à l'aide de son autre main. Elle les souleva de terre, serrant le cou des deux adolescents qui se regardaient d'un air paniqué.

Sasuke tenta un regard vers l'arrière en appelant son sensei, mais la poigne sur sa gorge l'empêcha de sortir un son. Il vit ensuite le visage de Sakura s'approcher à grande vitesse de lui et sa tête percuta celle de la jeune fille. Puis, chacun des deux ninjas fut propulsé sur les côtés, incapables de bouger, mais ils gardèrent un semblant de conscience.

Kakashi regarda tour à tour Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke, surpris que ses élèves, malgré tous les progrès qu'ils avaient faits, se soient fait battre avec autant de facilité. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui demanda :

« Qui es-tu ? »

Un petit rire amer s'éleva, rire qui glaça Kakashi.

« Oh, Kakashi-kun, tu es bien cruel de ne pas te souvenir de moi. »

Cette voix fit faire un pas en arrière au jounin qui ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il pensait. Ce ne pouvait être elle, pas après tout ce temps.

« Peut-être que si je te montre mon visage, la mémoire te reviendra, » dit-elle en portant sa main à son masque.

Elle fit glisser deux doigts sous le tissu et le fit descendre jusque dans son cou, dévoilant ses traits. L'œil de Kakashi s'agrandit alors que ses soupçons s'avéraient justes.

« Asuka… » dit-il doucement.

Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Je vois que je ne suis pas complètement sortie de ta mémoire. Mais j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

Kakashi la fixa sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Asuka le comprit.

« Nous ne sommes plus dans le même camp. Ce que tu cherches à récupérer est sous ma protection. Comme tu l'as si bien dit à tes élèves tout à l'heure, nous sommes ennemis, Kakashi-kun. »

Asuka se mit en position de combat, attendant que Kakashi réagisse. Mais ce dernier était complètement perdu, ne comprenant rien à ce que la jeune femme disait. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ennemis, elle ne pouvait pas être son ennemie.

* * *

« Ah oui, j'oubliais… » dit doucement Obito en souriant.

Lin (1) et Kakashi le regardèrent, interloqués. Le garçon continua.

« Je suis le seul… le seul qui ne t'a pas fait de cadeau pour ta promotion… Kakashi… »

Ce dernier regarda Obito, coincé sous la roche, sans vraiment saisir pourquoi son ami pensait à ça dans une situation pareille.

« Je me demandais ce qui te ferait plaisir et je viens de trouver. Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas une chose inutile… ou encombrante. »

Cette fois-ci, Kakashi était vraiment intrigué. Obito le fixa et dit :

« Je t'offre… ce Sharingan… »

Les deux ninjas à côté d'Obito ouvrirent de grands yeux à cette offre. Kakashi avait du mal à croire qu'il était sérieux, mais déjà, il parlait d'implanter à la place de son œil son Sharingan qui ne pouvait plus lui servir puisqu'il allait mourir.

« Mais je vais continuer d'exister en devenant ton œil, » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Kakashi accepta ce cadeau et Lin procéda à l'opération. A peine avait-elle terminé que le jeune jounin remonta et refit face à l'ennemi qu'il terrassa sans grande difficulté. Il revint sur ses pas pour chercher Lin qui n'avait pas lâché la main d'Obito qui ne pouvait plus voir ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Mais alors que d'autres ninjas les entouraient et que les pierres se mettaient à tomber, Obito lâcha la main de la jeune fille et Kakashi réussit à la faire sortir du trou pour ne pas se faire écraser à son tour par les rochers.

Une fois sortis de l'éboulis, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement encerclés par les ninjas ennemis, mais Kakashi ne recula pas, il fit une série de signes de ses mains tout en pensant à Obito.

_« Obito… Grâce à toi, j'ai pu compléter cette technique… »_

Et il s'élança vers les ninjas avec son Chidori. Il réussit à tous les neutraliser malgré le fait qu'il était à moitié conscient. Mais alors que le chakra qu'il avait réuni dans sa main retournait dans son corps, il se sentit vaciller, comme si son énergie le quittait. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, ayant senti une présence, et vit une masse de chakra, à première vue sortie de son propre corps, frapper de plein fouet une jeune fille qui s'effondra au sol.

* * *

Asuka attendait que son adversaire réagisse, mais le jounin n'arrivait pas à mettre ses pensées en ordre. Le fait qu'elle se trouvât en face de lui le perturbait grandement. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'elle et il avait fini par l'oublier.

De plus, Asuka était maintenant son ennemie, mais Kakashi avait du mal à croire une telle chose. Il ne bougeait pas, attendant de la voir faire le premier pas, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

La jeune femme fit une série de signe et tourna sa main vers le ciel, faisant ainsi apparaître une boule de chakra à l'intérieur. Lorsque cette boule eut la forme qu'elle voulait, elle la lança sur Kakashi qui l'évita de justesse.

A quelques mètres de la jeune femme, Sasuke, qui, au contraire de Sakura, n'avait pas perdu connaissance, avait suivi tous les mouvements des deux ninjas et ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son sensei. Se relevant un peu sur un coude, il cria :

« Kakashi-sensei ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Utilisez votre Sharingan ! »

Sans lâcher son adversaire des yeux, le jounin répondit :

« Le Sharingan ne servira à rien contre elle. »

Un petit rire s'éleva des lèvres d'Asuka.

« Le petit a raison, Kakashi-kun. Utilise ton Sharingan. »

« Asuka… »

« Utilise le Sharingan, Kakashi. Allez ! Sharingan ! » hurla-t-elle sur un ton furieux.

Sasuke ne comprit pas la nature de cet échange. Pourquoi cette femme tenait-elle tant à ce que son adversaire utilise cet atout si réputé ? Il tourna le regard vers son sensei et le vit porter sa main gauche au côté de son bandeau qui cachait son œil.

« Puisque tu y tiens... Sharingan ! » dit-il après avoir dévoilé son œil.

Sasuke tourna le regard vers la jeune femme et fut surpris de voir sur son visage un sourire triste apparaître. Imitant son vis-à-vis, elle porta sa main à son bandeau et le releva sur son front, comme venait de le faire Kakashi.

« Sharingan ! » lança-t-elle, dévoilant un œil identique à celui de Kakashi.

Sasuke en resta bouche bée.

« C'est… c'est une Uchiha ? »

« Non, je ne fais pas partie de ton clan, Sasuke. N'est-ce pas, Kakashi-kun… »

* * *

« Eh, tu es blessée ? » lança Kakashi à la jeune fille qui s'était écroulée au sol.

La jeune fille en question tenta de se relever, mais retomba sur ses coudes, ses jambes ne pouvant pas la porter. Elle regarda dans la direction d'où venait la voix qu'elle avait entendue et croisa le regard de Kakashi qui s'arrêta net dans sa marche vers elle. Cette dernière cacha brusquement sa tête avec ses bras en hurlant.

« Non, ne me regardez pas ! Ca me brûle ! Ne me regardez pas ! »

Lin arriva bientôt au niveau de Kakashi et jeta un œil à la jeune fille qui se débattait avant de regarder son coéquipier.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu n'avances plus ? Kakashi-kun ? »

« Elle… elle a un Sharingan dans son œil gauche… »

Kakashi n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait vu et il commençait même à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé. D'un pas décidé, il avança vers la jeune fille et lui saisit les bras pour les écarter de son visage. Ce geste eut pour effet de faire crier encore plus la jeune fille qui avait fermé les yeux.

Kakashi, dans un mouvement ferme, mais sans violence, lui saisit le visage entre ses mains et fixa ses yeux clos.

« Calme-toi, » lui dit-il doucement. « Je ne te veux pas de mal. Je voudrais juste que tu ouvres les yeux, regarde-moi. »

La jeune fille avait la respiration haletante et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux alors qu'elle les ouvrait lentement, se plongeant ainsi dans le regard de cet inconnu. Ce dernier, voyant ses pupilles apparaître, se concentra sur l'œil gauche et y vit clairement le Sharingan qu'il avait cru voir auparavant.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Fais-tu partie du clan Uchiha ? »

« Non, je m'appelle Asuka. Mes parents, avant de mourir, s'appelaient Niwa. Je ne connais pas le nom Uchiha. »

Kakashi resta interdit pendant un instant. Il se demandait comment cela se faisait que cette Asuka possède un Sharingan alors que ce don était propre au clan Uchiha. Et d'ailleurs, le fait qu'il ait croisé son chemin juste après s'être fait implanté lui-même un œil pourvu de cette particularité lui semblait un peu gros pour être une simple coïncidence.

« Tu vois mon œil gauche ? Est-ce que le tien était comme ça avant ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas pu se relever avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, Kakashi pensa qu'elle était peut-être blessée et entreprit de regarder si elle n'avait pas de blessure sur le corps. Mais à peine avait-il détourné le regard qu'elle se remit à se débattre.

« Non, ça me brûle ! Ne me regarde pas ! » supplia-t-elle.

Le jounin ne savait pas comment réagir face à de telles paroles et il laissa vagabonder son regard entre le corps de la jeune fille et les arbres qui les entouraient lorsqu'il sentit une grande force émanant d'Asuka le repousser à une dizaine de mètres d'elle.

« Kakashi-kun ! » s'écria Lin en se précipitant vers lui.

« Kakashi… kun… » répéta doucement Asuka, tentant de se relever.

Le garçon se releva et regarda cette dernière bien en face.

« Je ne vois pas ton bandeau… Tu es ninja ?

Asuka parut surprise face à cette question.

« Ninja ? Non, je ne suis pas ninja. »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils et se concentra pour que son Sharingan lui montre le circuit du chakra de la jeune fille. Il fut surpris de voir dans son corps ce qui lui sembla être une grande puissance, sans doute aussi grande que la sienne.

« Pourtant, » dit-il sans oser le croire lui-même. « Tu as l'air d'un ninja entraîné, selon ce que je vois de ton chakra… »

Asuka pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, le chakra ? »

« Si tu te concentres et que tu me regardes, tu devrais voir le mien circuler dans tout mon corps. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

Asuka se concentra et décrivit ce qu'elle voyait alors que les yeux de Kakashi s'ouvraient de plus en plus grands. Si la description que faisait Asuka de son chakra était correcte, cela signifiait que la nature de leur chakra était la même. Il en resta stupéfait. Ce fut alors que Lin prit la parole.

« Tu ne crois pas que… que le chakra qui est sorti de ton corps et qui l'a percuté ait pu imprimer en elle tout ce qui fait de toi un ninja, d'où, entre autre, l'apparition de ce Sharingan. »

Cette hypothèse parut convaincante à Kakashi qui avait quand même du mal à croire qu'une telle chose avait pu arriver. Il regarda alors Asuka qui, apparemment, ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils disaient.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne comprends rien… »

Lin fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit miroir qu'elle tendit à la jeune fille. Elle lui dit de regarder son visage et plus particulièrement son œil gauche, ce qu'elle fit. Asuka s'observa quelques secondes avant de fixer le reflet de son œil. Elle eut tout d'abord un sursaut de surprise à la vue du Sharingan, puis elle se mit à hurler, se frottant l'œil vivement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? Enlevez-moi ça ! »

Kakashi tenta la maîtriser du mieux qu'il le put et finit par la prendre dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. Alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et que son corps était parcouru de spasmes, elle sentit la main de Kakashi se poser sur sa tête et lui caresser les cheveux.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te laisserais pas dans cet état, je vais t'aider, » lui murmura-t-il.

Asuka, rassurée, ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la tendresse de ce garçon qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer.

* * *

« Asuka, je t'en prie… » tenta Kakashi.

« Non, tu m'as menti, tu n'as rien fait pour moi, pour me délivrer de cette chose qui me possède. »

Sasuke suivait l'échange entre les deux ninjas sans comprendre les raisons qui les rendaient si similaires. Déjà qu'il ne savait pas comment son sensei pouvait être en possession d'un Sharingan, le fait que cette femme en détienne également un le rendait perplexe.

« Sensei, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ne t'en mêle pas Sasuke, ça ne te concerne pas, » lui répondit Kakashi.

Le jeune genin tourna la tête vers la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'adressa de nouveau à Kakashi.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour tes précieux élèves, je ne les toucherais pas. C'est toi qui m'intéresses et je ne suis pas assez déloyale pour m'en prendre à eux pour te détruire. »

Les yeux de Kakashi s'agrandirent à cette phrase qu'il reçut comme un poignard en pleine poitrine.

« Alors c'est ça, tu veux me détruire… »

Asuka se mit en position de combat, invitant Kakashi à l'attaquer. Ce dernier, malgré ce qu'il lui en coûtait de devoir se battre contre elle, se mit en position et sortit un kunai et fonça droit sur elle. Son kunai fut bloqué par un autre qu'Asuka avait sorti sans que le jounin ne l'ait vu.

« Tu as fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois. Je croyais que tu n'avais pas suivi de formation de ninja, » lui dit Kakashi qui était maintenant très près d'elle.

Asuka eut un sourire avant de répondre.

« C'est toujours le cas. Seulement, comme tu m'as transmis tout ce que toi, tu as appris, je n'ai fait que développer ce pouvoir qui t'appartient. »

Elle le repoussa violement et fit une série de signes de ses mains que Kakashi reconnut tout de suite. Il était énormément surpris de voir qu'elle agissait exactement comme lui lorsqu'il se battait, il tenta d'oublier cela et fit les mêmes signes qu'Asuka, lançant la même technique que celle qu'elle était en train de lui lancer.

Pendant un long moment, Sasuke regarda le combat d'un air ahuri. Chaque technique lancée par l'un ou par l'autre des deux combattants était reproduite telle quelle par son adversaire. Mais un tel combat ne servait à rien puisque chaque fois, les deux techniques s'annulaient. Si cette femme voulait vraiment vaincre Kakashi, elle ne s'y prenait pas du tout de la bonne manière.

D'ailleurs, alors que Sasuke pensait à cela, il crut voir un certain agacement sur le visage de la jeune femme qui se recula jusqu'à s'appuyer contre un tronc d'arbre.

« Maintenant, le jeu est fini. »

Kakashi la regarda sans comprendre alors qu'elle baissait la tête. Elle saisit son bras gauche avec sa main droite au niveau du coude et tint son bras devant elle, sa main ouverte vers son adversaire.

Puis, Sasuke regarda le ciel, ayant entendu ce qui lui avait semblé être un groupe d'oiseaux s'approcher, mais le ciel était d'un bleu sans tache, ce qui le surprit quelque peu. Un étrange pressentiment le prit et il rebaissa le regard pour le poser sur Asuka.

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux face à ce qu'il voyait. Toujours appuyée contre l'arbre, la jeune femme concentrait son chakra dans sa main gauche. Cette énergie rassemblée ressemblait à une boule de foudre dont le bruit ressemblait à des piaillements d'oiseaux.

« Chidori ! » s'écria-t-il, jetant un regard perdu à Kakashi.

Ce dernier fixait toujours la jeune femme qui poussait de faibles grognements alors que le Chidori qu'elle avait créé prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

« C'est donc ça que tu veux Asuka, » dit doucement Kakashi.

La jeune femme releva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Le jounin hocha de la tête et saisit à son tour son bras, concentrant son chakra pour exécuter sa seule technique originale. Voyant cela, Asuka se détacha de l'arbre et avança de quelques pas, prête à affronter Kakashi. Ce dernier, une fois satisfait de son Chidori, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Kakashi-kun ? Attaque-moi. »

Le sourire mauvais qu'elle affichait ne plut pas au jeune homme qui fronça les sourcils et qui chargea la jeune femme. Il courut vers elle, bien décidé à voir quel Chidori pourrait vaincre l'autre. Asuka, elle, ne bougeait pas, elle l'attendait. Mais alors que Kakashi n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle, il la vit écarter les bras alors que son Chidori avait disparu. Mais il était maintenant trop près et il ne put arrêter son mouvement.

Son attaque frappa de plein fouet la jeune femme qui alla s'écraser contre l'arbre qui lui avait servi d'appui un instant plus tôt. Mais juste avant que son Chidori ne l'ait frappé, Kakashi avait cru voir un sourire soulagé sur le visage d'Asuka, ce qu'il eut du mal à saisir.

Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol, aux pieds de Kakashi qui s'accroupit près d'elle. Sasuke regardait la scène et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas attaqué, pourquoi elle s'était laissé frapper. Puis, à son grand étonnement, il vit son sensei prendre son adversaire dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça Asuka… »

Cette dernière ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les plongea dans le regard de Kakashi.

« Ca faisait trop mal. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Pardon de t'avoir utilisé, mais je ne voulais pas mourir autrement qu'avec toi. »

Les yeux de Kakashi s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'une larme lui échappa, tombant sur le visage qu'il surplombait. Il serra un peu plus Asuka contre lui.

« Pourquoi tu t'es sauvée alors ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée avec moi ? Tu m'as tellement manqué… »

La main d'Asuka, faiblement, s'éleva et vint essuyer les larmes au coin des yeux de Kakashi. Après cela, comme sa main se mettait à trembler, elle la posa sur le masque de Kakashi qui eut un petit sursaut à ce contact.

Un long échange se fit entre eux sous les yeux de Sasuke dont la curiosité avait envahi l'esprit. Il croyait comprendre qu'entre son sensei et cette femme, il y avait quelque chose de particulier.

Ce fut alors qu'un frisson le parcourut, alors que la main posée sur le masque de Kakashi glissa un doigt à l'intérieur, tirant le tissu vers le bas. Ce n'était pas le geste qui surprit Sasuke, mais le fait que le jounin ne l'en empêchait pas.

Sous le masque, le jeune genin découvrit pour la première fois le visage de son sensei qui, à sa plus grande surprise, n'avait rien qui méritait d'être caché. Au contraire, Kakashi avait un visage lisse et plutôt agréable à regarder. La raison de ce masque n'en fut que plus obscure au jeune garçon.

A la vision du visage de Kakashi, des larmes coulèrent des yeux d'Asuka alors qu'elle caressait doucement la joue du jeune homme.

« Je voulais revoir ton visage avant de mourir. Juste une fois… »

Kakashi eut un frisson à l'idée qu'elle allait bientôt s'éteindre et, dans un mouvement qu'il ne contrôla pas, il se pencha vers elle, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes en un dernier baiser, baiser douloureux, sachant qu'il n'y en aurait plus. Lorsqu'il se releva pour la regarder, il vit sur son visage un petit sourire.

« Oui, c'était comme dans mon souvenir, » murmura-t-elle, les larmes redoublant.

Puis, de sa main qu'elle avait posée sur la nuque de Kakashi lorsqu'il s'était penché vers elle, elle baissa le côté gauche du bandeau du jounin pour cacher son Sharingan. Lorsqu'elle l'eut remis en place, Kakashi porta sa main au bandeau de la jeune femme et fit le même geste.

« Pardon de t'avoir fait endurer tout ça, » lui dit doucement Kakashi.

Asuka se contenta de sourire à cette phrase. Elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout, sachant très bien que rien de tout cela n'était vraiment de sa faute. Un spasme traversa son corps et sa main tomba lourdement à son côté, son œil visible toujours plongé dans celui de Kakashi.

Ce dernier, la regarda un moment, ne voulant croire à ce qu'il avait devant lui. Il la fixa pendant un long moment, ne faisant même pas attention à Sasuke qui avait suivi toute la scène et qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Kakashi secoua la tête et remit son masque sur son visage, toute trace de tristesse ayant disparu. D'une main, il remit sur le visage d'Asuka le masque qu'elle avait fait glisser dans son cou quelques instants plus tôt et lui ferma son œil resté ouvert. Ensuite, il la fouilla, retrouvant le parchemin qu'ils cherchaient et le lança à Sasuke qui l'attrapa de justesse.

« Réveille les deux autre, nous rentrons à Konoha. »

Sasuke se releva avec certaines difficultés et se dirigea vers Sakura qui était juste à côté de lui. Mais avant qu'il ne la touche, il entendit Kakashi s'adresser à lui.

« Fais bien attention aux personnes à qui tu tiens, fais attention à Sakura. Ne la laisse pas partir loin de toi, tu le regretteras forcément. »

Sasuke n'osa rien dire, un peu gêné d'entendre ce genre de paroles venir de son sensei. Et, alors que Kakashi chargeait le corps d'Asuka sur son dos, il dit :

« S'il te plaît, ne parle pas de cette affaire à qui que ce soit. Tu n'auras qu'à dire aux deux autres que je l'ai vaincu, tout simplement. »

C'en fut trop pour Sasuke qui ressentit le besoin de comprendre le lien qui existait entre cette femme et Kakashi.

« Kakashi-sensei, je voudrais comprendre, qui était cette femme et pourquoi connaissait-elle les mêmes techniques que vous ? »

Kakashi se tourna, faisant dos à Sasuke, et baissa la tête pour s'expliquer.

« Lorsque j'ai hérité de ce Sharingan, quelque chose s'est produit en moi et Asuka a été touchée par mon chakra. Cela a comme imprimé toutes mes techniques, toutes mes aptitudes de ninja en elle et elle était en mesure de se battre exactement comme moi sans avoir jamais suivi de formation. »

Il s'arrêta un moment, tentant de se faire à ce qu'il allait énoncer.

« Il semblerait que cette partie de mon chakra qu'elle a absorbé, elle ne l'ait pas supporté et qu'elle en souffrait horriblement. Elle voulait mourir… »

Kakashi se remit en route, le corps d'Asuka sur le dos, sans plus d'explication. Sasuke, lui, se pencha vers Sakura et la réveilla. Il lui dit que la femme avait été neutralisée et que le parchemin était entre leurs mains. La jeune fille se leva et Sasuke alla réveiller Naruto, lui donnant la même explication.

Une fois arrivés au village, Kakashi laissa ses trois élèves entrer, leur demandant d'aller faire leur compte rendu de la mission à Tsunade. Lui, il repartit vers la forêt et déposa son fardeau près d'un arbre. Il creusa un trou assez grand pour y mettre la jeune femme et il y glissa le corps d'Asuka.

« Cette fois, c'est la fin, » dit-il en caressant le bandeau qui lui couvrait l'œil, replongeant de ce fait dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

« Tu vois, Kakashi-kun, je suis comme toi maintenant ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en souriant.

Kakashi, lui, se contentait de la regarder, observant le bout de tissu qu'elle s'était attaché autour de la tête pour couvrir son Sharingan, comme lui l'avait fait grâce à son bandeau.

« Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution pour ne pas gaspiller notre énergie, » répondit le garçon, amusé de l'attitude de sa protégée.

Cette dernière sourit et le fixa pendant un long moment. Lui ne dit rien, attendant d'entendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« Dis, Kakashi-kun, pourquoi tu portes un masque ? »

Le garçon la regarda, un peu surpris. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle eut le cran de lui poser cette question, mais elle était comme ça. Depuis qu'il l'avait prise sous son aile, elle voulait tout savoir de lui et lui posait des questions sans complexe. Il en fut amusé et lui répondit :

« C'est peut-être parce que je ne veux pas que les filles m'embrassent. »

Asuka éclata de rire à cette réponse. Lorsque son hilarité fut passée, elle le regarda de nouveau.

« Tu ne voudrais pas me montrer ton visage ? Juste une fois… »

A sa plus grande surprise, Kakashi n'hésita même pas. Il se sentait très proche d'Asuka, ceci sans doute dû au fait qu'ils partageaient les mêmes données, et il avait envie de céder à tout ce qu'elle aurait pu lui demander. Alors qu'il aurait refusé à n'importe qui de voir son visage, il baissa son masque devant elle, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne autour.

Asuka se retrouva alors devant le visage de Kakashi et le regarda sans rien dire, un air sérieux sur le visage. Elle semblait chercher ce que le garçon pouvait avoir envie de cacher, mais ne trouva rien d'anormal. Elle repensa alors à la raison que Kakashi lui avait donnée, qu'elle savait fausse d'ailleurs, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Le garçon, en voyant ce sourire, se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu voir de drôle, puis il la vit s'approcher de lui assez vite et il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'elle ne se recule en riant.

« Tu as raison de cacher ton visage, Kakashi-kun. Si tu le laisses à la vue de tout le monde, toutes les filles vont vouloir t'embrasser ! »

Et elle rit encore plus. Mais Kakashi, lui, ne riait pas et, d'une voix plutôt basse, mais assez élevée tout de même pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre, il dit :

« Si c'est toi qui m'embrasses, ça ne me gêne pas. »

Sur le coup, Asuka s'arrêta net, tournant vers Kakashi un regard interrogateur. Elle le vit alors sourire et remettre son masque en place.

* * *

Sasuke était aux portes de la ville. Il était déjà passé voir Tsunade pour lui rendre le parchemin et lui faire un rapport de la mission, un peu tronqué tout de même, et maintenant, il attendait le retour de son sensei avec une certaine inquiétude.

Puis, au détour d'un arbre, il le vit apparaître comme si de rien n'était. En voyant Sasuke, Kakashi lui fit un signe de la main avec ce regard rieur qui lui était si propre.

« Eh bien Sasuke, que fais-tu là ? »

Sasuke comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie et préféra ne rien dire au sujet d'Asuka. Il inventa une excuse peu crédible, mais que Kakashi accepta sans problème, conscient de la véritable raison de la présence de son élève à cet endroit. Tous deux rentrèrent dans le village et allèrent rejoindre les autres membres de leur équipe qui les attendaient.

* * *

-FIN-

* * *

(1) Je ne sais pas si elle s'appelle Lin ou Rin… J'ai vu les deux façons de l'écrire… Mais comme je me suis basée sur le manga pour les premiers dialogues des flashbacks et que dans le manga, on l'appelle Lin, j'écris Lin malgré le fait que je crois que c'est plutôt Rin, mais bon, c'est pas très important…

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà ! C'était ma version de Kakashi ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que je n'écris pas une histoire yaoi à partir d'un manga, je suis étonnée ! Mais j'ai trouvé qu'une femme, pour ce que je m'étais imaginé, était mieux qu'un homme en fait alors voilà ce que ça donne. J'espère avoir réussi à tout bien expliquer ce que j'avais en tête… En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu cette histoire !

-Ephemeris-


End file.
